


2+1=Fun Times

by Narttu



Category: Finbert, Finbertliff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone switched Tommy's DVD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2+1=Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Fictionfreak15

“Now where is it?” Tommy went so far as to lift up the pillows to check underneath them. While on tour the glamatic duo, as they were sometimes referred to or rather Adam and Sauli had borrowed one of his movies. On their second world tour Tommy knew what to expect now. There was a lot of free time when they were traveling so he brought a couple of dozen movies to watch. The gang loved the idea and borrowed them from time to time. He didn’t mind but once Tommy got in his head to watch something he couldn’t get it out till he did.

Humming the tunes of ‘Repo the Genetic Opera’ all day, he just had to find his copy of it. But as it was not with the others that led to his predicament now. After asking Ashley who had seen it in Isaac’s hands who had lent it to Sasha and informed the blond that the night before Sauli had asked to watch it.

No one questioned Adam when he told the group he was bringing his boyfriend along on tour. Sauli was a great guy. Everyone got along great with him, he helped set up and did his reporting gig on the road, too. What he did best was keep Adam level headed. When Adam got frustrated or pissed, people would find themselves walking around on egg shells. With Sauli there he defused the situation before it ever got out of hand.

Like the tour before, Adam had his own bus while the rest of the band had the second bus. Most of the crew headed to a club in the city, but Tommy opted to stay behind to watch a movie. He didn’t feel like fixing himself up and pretending to be social. Sometimes he just wanted to be alone. Tonight was that type of night, and he would be enjoying it if he could find the damn movie!

Knocking over a stack of clothing on the floor, he made a face when there was still no movie to be found. Cursing out he sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes blankly stared at the small built-in dresser, noticing a familiar DVD case resting right out in the open. Tucking his fringe behind an ear, he felt like an idiot. Snatching up the case, he left the bus to head to the other one.

Getting comfortable in his bunk, Tommy pulled out his portable player. Tommy opened up the case and slid it into the side, putting in his ear buds, waiting for the previews. But this DVD was different. An image came on the screen. It was focused in far too much so that all could be seen was painted up blue eyes and a coy smile.

Pressing eject on the player, Tommy grabbed a hold of the disc and examined it. This one had no writing on it, no picture. Somehow the wrong disc was put back into the repo case, and he was stuck with what looked to be some type of home movie. Sighing, there wasn’t much he could do. Not until the next day when he could talk to Sauli and find out what exactly happened to his movie. For now, since he was starting to get nice and toasty under the covers, he was going to check out what this home movie was. If someone didn’t want him to see it then they shouldn’t have put it in his movies case.

Slipping the disc back inside, the same scene from before started to play. Those eyes drawing him in, making his cock twitch in his pants. It had been a while since he was dating anyone and being around so many other people, one just didn’t start to masturbate unless they wanted to be teased relentlessly. So Tommy instead kept busy, rubbing one off when he could but it was never enough. Now with this video, and everyone out, it was the perfect time.

Why the fuck not? Pulling out a ledge from a compartment alongside the wall Tommy placed the player on it when his hands vanished under the cover to undo his pants and rub the head of his cock with the palm of his hand. It was eager to respond to any attention before getting hard and leaking slightly.

The face on the screen looked down and smiled. Hot. Licking his bottom lip, Tommy ran his fingers lightly over his length before wrapping them around and started to stroke. When Adam’s voice graced his ears from the ear buds, he nearly had a heart attack.

“Don’t shy away from the camera, you're beautiful.”

As the camera zoomed out, there the person he had gotten hard over was, indeed revealed to be Sauli. The light was dim, Tommy figured the dozen candles was where the light was coming from. As more of Sauli’s body was revealed he saw the familiar tattoos, the six pack that the blond may or may not have been jealous of. Tommy was completely jealous of. As the camera moved out more, he reached out and paused the movie.

There was no double what this DVD was. They must have stashed it away in his movie case by mistake. All the reasoning in his head told him to shut it off and toss it back onto Adam’s bus before they returned. No harm, no foul. But there was a small voice inside that was interested to see the rest. Not as though he had never seen gay porn before. Sauli and Adam were far hotter than anymore he had seen in those movies, too. Tommy’s cock twitched in his hand. Finger still hovered over the pause button. Before there was any more over thinking he pressed the button to have the video come to life again. He found the damn thing; why the hell not try and get off to it?

The camera moved out further and as expected Sauli was naked. His cock was uncut. Sauli reached down pushing back the foreskin to show off the thick head and surprisingly a tattoo on his hip that was an ‘A’. The same style of ‘A’ Adam used on tour. Figures the glam sex God would mark his man.

The screen shook as Adam moved the camera and cursed briefly before making his way to be seen on film, too. Tommy looked away on instinct missing any view of his bosses cock, and as he glanced back he saw Adam was now behind Sauli. Not sure if he was ready to see that just yet Tommy continued to stroke himself. His cock enjoying the show but it still wasn’t enough to finish him off.

Adam was kissing at Sauli’s neck. He watched as the Finn's eyes started to droop as the singer inched his tongue out to lick behind the man’s ear. There was the breathiest of moans. It made the pleasure Tommy was feeling spike throughout his body. One of Adam’s arms reached out to Sauli to hold onto him but the other did not join it. What the hell was Adam waiting for? But when Sauli dipped his head back moaning out Adam’s name, the blond saw where the other hand had went. Sauli’s body soon started to rock slightly back and forth. The arm around the Finn teased at the man’s lower stomach, causing the skin to jump. Going with the idea, Tommy used his free hand to rub at his own stomach area. There was a slight bump there. Almost doughy in nature. But he would rather die of a heart attack from cholesterol then live the extra five years eating seaweed and beet juice.

Sauli gripped his cock tight enough to leak out onto his hand as he stroked at a slow pace much like what Tommy was doing now. Adam was seen moving away from Sauli much to the Finn's displeasure, and he wasn’t afraid to voice it, only to return with a condom. Back behind the Finn, Adam tore it open with his teeth and in no time had his arm back around the other.

“Don’t hold back.” Adam spoke clearly against Sauli’s neck as Adam shifted behind the other. Soon Sauli looked to be on his tippy toes. There was a mix of pain and pleasure on his face. It couldn’t have been bad as Sauli wasn’t moving away. His stilled all movements on his cock right now, his free hand grabbing onto the wall next to him. Adam’s free hand moved over Sauli’s chest like the other but this one traveled further south till he gripped onto his hip. Fingers grabbed right over the ‘A’ mark.

Tommy stroked up his cock, twisted his wrist at the tip, and rubbed the slit along his palm before moving it back to grab at the length again. He let out a few grunts here and there but he was nothing compared to Sauli. The man was so loud it had to have been the main reason why they needed their own bus. It was the only way to keep what they did a secret.

As Sauli spoke what Tommy could only guess was Finnish curse words, he started to cum. His hand covering more of the action from the camera but Tommy was okay with that. Adam moved out from behind the other, and Tommy let out a deep sigh. He didn’t get off to the DVD. Hand coming to a stop he removed the hand from his stomach and went to stop the video when Adam spoke again.

“On your knees baby.”

He was seen removing the condom and tossing it to the floor. Sauli moved down to his knees, facing the other. Adam pumped his cock quickly, and as he came Sauli opened his mouth, catching some of it while the rest landed on his face and some onto his chest. A bolt of pleasure ripped through out Tommy with enough force to make his toes curl. Unprepared there was also a sticky mess on his freshly cleaned blanket.

“Mother fucker!” Pulling out the ear buds he hit his head against the back of the bunk several times. On the screen the couple was kissing. Adam moved towards the camera and the picture went black. It was the end of the video and those sneaky assholes got him to cum. Cleaning his hand off onto the blanket as he didn’t see any reason not to now, Tommy pushed it back and redid his pants. Balling up the evidence and stuffing it into his laundry bag, the door of the bus opened up. Everyone was back and drunk as ever. It would be too late to try to sneak the video back now. He grabbed Isaac’s blanket before the other realized Tommy got back into his bunk and pulled the curtain closed.

“Hey where’s my blanket? I did have one didn’t I?” Isaac could be heard knocking random items over as he looked till a chorus of people all yell at him to just go to bed. Tucking his portable DVD player away, Tommy was cracking up as the lights went out and one by one all the residents of the bus fell asleep.

The next day Tommy found himself waking up after most of the others. It was his hidden talent to sleep for twelve to fifteen hours a night. When he could at least. Pulling back the curtain and heading to the bathroom, he felt the vibration along the floor boards. The bus was in motion. There next concert wasn’t until tomorrow night so he had the day to lounge about. Doing his business, Tommy grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and took a seat in the lounging area.

Ashley joined Tommy on the couch; she had a bowl of cereal in her hands. “You should have come out with us last night.” Scooping her spoon full of multi colored cereal and fitting most of it into her mouth, she started to chew as well as talk. She fit in well with the guys. “We went to this Turkish restaurant after the club. There were belly dancers there. First Sauli was pulled to the stage. They placed all these scarves around him and then Adam joined him as well but he was pulling off the scarves. The whole place loved it.”

“Next time. Had to have some TT.”

“TT?”

“Tommy time.”

The bus kept going till it was almost dinner time. Then they stopped so they could check into a hotel for the night. Being on the bus was great but compared to what a hotel room could offer, everyone looked forward to it. Tommy shared a room with Isaac who swore he would get back at him for the whole blanket stealing fiasco.

Packing up his suitcase, the group of them entered the fancy foreign looking hotel and went up to their rooms. Hoisting the bag up onto his bed, Tommy unzipped it and started to go through his things. Tommy’s fingers brushing against something plastic inside. Pulling out the DVD case from before, he still had to get it back to its rightful owners but there had been a slight change of plans.

Instead of just trying to sneak it back Tommy planned on getting either man, preferably Sauli, off to the side and let them know a mistake had happened. He would never admit to watching the movie just that he knew it wasn’t the movie that should have been in the case. That anyone could have picked it up and watched it. Placing it into his messenger bag, Tommy followed Isaac down to dinner.

Adam seemed overly excited about something. Be it a new artistic idea or getting laid one could never tell but a good mood was better than a bad one so everyone just went with the flow. Afterwards some planned on going out; others wanted to rent movies and while people decided, Tommy motioned for Sauli to follow him off to the side.

“Everything alright Tommy?”

He should like how the other said his name as much as he did. With the ‘o’ extended it became more exotic. “Yeah yeah, I just wanted to give this back to you.” Opening up the messenger bag, Tommy grabbed the case and handed it over. “I went looking for the movie to watch and found right away that it was something else.” He hoped that made it sound as though he didn’t watch it. “Just anyone could have come looking for it you know?”

Taking the case Sauli looked over the cover and smiled. “Thank you for returning this.” With a simple smile he turned and rejoined the others.

Tommy remained there perplexed. Sauli’s smile almost seemed devious in a way. The Finn was never good at hiding his emotions. If he was angry, you knew it; happy, you could just tell, all by just looking at his face. He didn’t seem surprised that he had just been given a sex tape back.

Deciding to stay with the group that would watch movies, Tommy ended up in Adam’s suite. They had a dozen pillows brought up so that some could lounge out on the bed while others used the pillows to be comfortable on the floor. They raided the mini bar and ordered a comedy from the TV. As the movie went on, Tommy drank enough to get a buzz going. The plot bored him to tears and before he realized it he had fallen asleep.

“Tommy boy.”

There was a gentle shaking of his right arm. When that didn’t wake him up completely fingers pinched at his nose cutting off his air.

Slapping the intruding hand away, Tommy opened his eyes, blinking several times to have the blurry image in front of him come into focus. Adam was kneeling there, once satisfied that Tommy was awake, he stood up. “Everyone already headed back to their rooms.” There was the sound of the shower being turned on. “We have more of your movies to give back to you.” Reaching onto the bed, he picked up a stack of five movies and handed them over to Tommy once the blond was also on his feet. “Sleep tight.” With a wink he headed towards the bathroom. It was Tommy’s cue to go.

Movies in hand, Tommy let out a loud yawn as he shuffled his way back to his own room. Unlocking the door, he seemed to have caught Isaac in a delicate predicament. “Whoa dude where are your pants!?”

The drummer had had a phone up to his ear but in being caught having phone sex with his wife, it slipped free and onto the floor. Tommy could still hear Susan on the other end of the phone, asking where he had gone off too. Snatching up the phone quickly, the drummer ran into the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

Laughing loud enough for the other to hear because he was going to be teased about this for a long time to come, Tommy stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. Tired, but not fully really to fall back asleep, he pulled out his portable player and ear buds. This way he couldn’t hear whatever Isaac had been going on about to his wife. Looking through the recently returned DVDs Tommy opened up the top case. Inside was the right DVD. But then had he really expected any less? About to put it in instead Tommy closed up the case and opened the next one, then the next. The case before the last one had a DVD inside that was not the right movie. Licking his bottom lip Tommy put it inside the player with question. The screen came to life with Adam and Sauli in the bathroom, both men naked and looking at the camera. Had they filmed this while he slept?

“Is it on?” Sauli turned looking at Adam now who just nodded a yes in response. When the Finn went to turn his attention back to the camera Adam had grabbed a hold of his hair, turning him back to face the other and pulled him onto a rough kiss.

Tommy’s ears became overwhelmed by noises of wanting. The men grabbed at each other’s flesh, trying to pull the other closer even if there was no where for the other to go. As Sauli grabbed Adam’s ass trying to grind their cocks against each other, Adam let his nails scratch down his lover's arm. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt but just enough to see pink lines forming in their wake.

“I need…I need…” Sauli’s English slipped then. His accent so heavy that Tommy almost couldn’t make out what was being said.

Knowing what was expected Sauli reached forward, taking Adam’s cock into his hand and started to stroke it. Leaning forward, his tongue licked the pre cum off of the slit and then twirled around the head.

Shifting in his bed, Tommy palmed his growing cock, begging to get out of his boxers and be played with. Tempting but he wasn’t sure when Isaac was going to reappear from the bathroom. If he was caught jacking it too, the joke would be on him.

Sauli moved his mouth away and was rubbing his cheek against Adam’s thigh, nuzzling Adam’s skin and taking in his scent. Moving his mouth back into place, Sauli opened up to allow the thick head of his lover's cock to slide into his mouth. He worked to suck more and more till he got to a point where it looked to be uncomfortable. Adam’s hand returned to Sauli’s hair for encouragement. Sauli closed his eyes and moved his mouth further down the length. Not stopping till his nose brushed against Adam’s neatly trimmed red hair. Staying only a few seconds, Sauli’s moved his mouth back and took in air.

“Fucking hell.” Adam was much larger than the average man. Sauli had to have been able to dislocate his jaw or some crazy shit. Right about now his cock was pulsating with every heart beat demanding attention right now.

On the screen Sauli stood back up murmuring something so low it wasn’t being pick up on speaker. He snuggled against Adam’s neck as the other rubbed down his spine. “I will join you in the shower shortly.” Adam reached out and the movie stopped. Seemed to be just in time as the bathroom door opened and Isaac, who now had pants on, returned into the room with a smile on his face. Must have been one damn good phone call.

Taking out the disc and closing up the player, Tommy was cast into darkness when the bathroom light was shut off. Turing his back onto the other, he was now fully awake, dealing with a hard on from hell and there wasn’t even a chance to do anything about it. Hearing the other starting to snore, Tommy pulled at his hair, frustrated and confused. Adam gave him the movies. He put that DVD in there on purpose for him to find. Was this just a weird sexual game or what?

The next day Tommy had his sunglasses on for breakfast to hide the bags under his eyes. In a piss poor mood, he ate his weight in bacon not talking to anyone around him. What annoyed him the most was that Adam and Sauli were there, just laughing it up and smiling like it was any other day.

For the rest of the day it was pretty normal. They had sound check and an autograph session. Sutan returned to do there makeup and then it was the show. It all was running smoothly and during the encore, Adam announced that they would play a song from the first album. One they hadn’t preformed on this tour.

The first couple notes to Fever started to play. Tommy had a flood of flashfacks from Glamnation. It was the one song everyone waited to hear and see. Mostly due to Adam shoving his tongue down his throat. But the blond looked forward to it every night. The crowed went crazy and around them was a flash of light from camera’s going off. As their part came Tommy kept his head down playing. He had Sauli now; there was no reason to believe there would be a kiss. Till he felt the familiar tug on his hair and there standing before him was Adam, closing in for the kiss. Usually he allowed Adam to take control. A little mouth molestation and then it was over. But this time Tommy fought back with his tongue. When Adam pulled away the look on his face was one of mischief.

When the song ended the band left the stage. Everyone headed back to their hotel rooms to shower and pack up to go. Tommy got into the shower first while Isaac packed up. When the water was shut off he could hear voices in the room. Figuring Isaac was on the phone again, he paid no mind to it. Changing clothes, he opened the door as the other had clothes in his hand to come in. Just as Isaac was about to close the bathroom door, he stopped. “Adam was here. Said something about wanting to use your player.” Shutting the door now, the water started up.

Tommy tossed his things into the suitcase. Seemed weird that Adam would want to use his player as he had his own on the bus. Looking at the player on the bed, Tommy picked it up and accidently pressed the eject button on the side. A DVD came out. But didn’t he take it out the night before? Unsure, Tommy pushed the disc back inside and pressed play.

The scene was different then the night before. Adam was holding the camera to face Sauli and himself, on their bed. He could tell from the surroundings that it was the bed on their bus. With Adam holding the camera, the angle was lopsided. Tommy turned his head to the right to even it out. They were fully clothed and besides, Sauli snuggling up to Adam there didn’t seem to be anything sexual going on.

“Tommy by now I think you have seen enough to make up your mind about things.” Adam spoke; Sauli next to him gave a cute little wave. “Don’t be mad but we had to test things out.”

Test? Had Adam lost it or what? He zipped up his bag, still listening.

“Sauli and I want to be more adventurous but with the world knowing who we are, we had to be careful in choosing just the right person. Someone attractive that wouldn’t run to the tabloids or try to extort us for money. Someone that could have a little fun but not make it anything serious.” Because everyone knew one day those two would be married. They were just having too much fun partying it up right now. “If it’s not something your into there are no hard feelings. But if you’re just the smallest bit curious then come to our bus tonight.”

Sauli made a kissy face towards the camera and was in the middle of a sentence when the filming stopped. So this is what they where up to. Would he be some sort of sex doll? Okay it wasn’t the worst situation to be in and he hadn’t been dating anyone serious since joining the band. Stuffing the player into his messenger bag, Tommy banged on the bathroom door, letting Isaac know he was taking off to the buses. Grabbing his suitcase, he was off.

Getting his bag stowed away, Tommy watched the others doing the same and joking around, preparing for a long drive ahead of them. The bus would be going all night to get to their next show tomorrow. He thought about the offer. The choice still being tossed about in his head.

“Do you think he will come?” Sauli was still on the bed. Now laying on his side as his finger drew random patterns on the bed spread.

“Maybe.” Adam had been pulling items for them to use this evening. Even if Tommy didn’t show they were still going to have some fun.

A knock on their door was from their bus driver. “We will be taking off now.”

Guess that was their answer. “Strip for me, Sauli.” Adam turned to face his lover, watching as his boyfriend sat up and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. The engine roared to life and they could feel the bus starting to move. As soon as they started to move Adam felt the bus stop. Opening the door to see if anything was the matter, there getting onto the bus was Tommy. He looked to be catching his breath. “Just in time.”

“Fuck I had to run to catch the bus. Me…running!” Such a thing was rare indeed. Joining the others in the bedroom, Adam closed the door behind him. Sauli had his shirt off on the bed.

“Does this mean you want to join us?” Sauli motioned for Tommy to come closer. Once the blond did, he was pulled to sit on the edge of the mattress.

“Yeah. I mean sure, you know, it’s nothing serious right?”

“Right.” Sauli tipped Tommy’s chin up and started to kiss at his lips.

Noises caused the blonds to break off the kiss and look over. Adam had his pants undone and was stroking his cock to life. Sauli moved off of the bed first as he closed the distance and helped Adam remove his pants the rest of the way. Tommy joined soon after and helped with Adam’s shirt. Hands seemed to be everywhere, removing clothing and touching flesh. Once all three men where naked they converged back onto the bed.

“I have a new toy we have yet to try out.” Adam produced a double ended dildo. With a twist in the middle both sides started to vibrate. Twisting again the vibration stopped. “I think it’s about time the two of you got close and personal.”

Adam and Sauli both turned to Tommy. While he was laid back, Sauli kissed at his lips and ran his fingers lightly over his nipples. Adam kissed at his lower stomach and down his inner thighs while he pushed the man’s legs open for him. Rubbing the tip of his finger against Tommy’s hot hole, the blond jumped slightly. He didn’t have an opportunity to voice anything as Sauli chose this time to tongue fuck his mouth. Grabbing Tommy’s wrists, he pinned them to the bed.

Sucking on two fingers, Adam brought them back between Tommy’s legs and started to push past his tight ring. Tommy’s legs shivered a little as the mixture of feelings rushed though him. There was no doubt in his mind that this had been the perfect choice.

Nipping at Tommy’s bottom lip as he pulled away from the other, the Finn spoke softly to him. “Feels good?”

“Fucking amazing.” Tommy’s back arched when Adam scissored his hole, getting more used to the penetration when Adam pulled his fingers free.

“Sauli.”

The Finn let Tommy go and moved closer to Adam. Sitting back up, Tommy watched the way they kissed. It was differently then how either of them kissed him. More loving, sweet and sincere. Sauli was laid back and Adam ran his fingers lightly from the man’s throat all the way down his body till he got to the legs and spread them open for him. Adam leaned down kissing Sauli’s length and continued kissing south over his balls and towards his hole. Licking around the tight rim the Finn mumbled in Finnish.

Not to stay out of the action, Tommy grabbed the Finn's arms pinning them to the bed. Revenge was a bitch. Having the man pinned, Tommy paid attention to Sauli’s nipples. Skipping the gentle approach and nipping at them with his teeth, pulling on the bud a bit to make Sauli squirm about.

“Tommy.”

The blond licked over the hard bud before blowing cool air over it. Sauli tried to pull his arms free but Tommy had good leverage to keep them put. He had been compared to a vampire in bed before. With all the tiny bite marks on Sauli’s chest and shoulders, one could see why.

“Tommy enough.”

Letting go, Tommy sat upright again. Sauli too, as he moved into position on his hands and knees. Adam picked the toy back up, covered both ends in lube and getting behind Sauli, brought one tip to his lover’s hole and started to penetrate him with it. As Sauli’s back arched up a bit Adam brought his hand and placed it to the base of his spine to sooth him.

“Ready for this?” Adam’s voice could be dominating but this tone was anything but. He cared to tread lightly as this was there first time all together. Motioning Tommy to mimic Sauli’s position the blond did the same. “Move back slowly.” That way Tommy could take what he was ready for and what felt comfortable.

Feeling the blunt unforgiving head against him, Tommy moved back slowly. Behind him he could hear Sauli’s moans from the movement he could feel, even with Adam trying to hold it still.

“A little further glitter baby.”

This wasn’t as easy as Sauli had made it seem. That and it had been almost two years since he was last with a guy. The end entering him didn’t feel small and smooth but huge and ragged. Almost tearing him to shreds inside, though he knew that wasn’t close to the truth. As Adam placed his warm hand on his back, Tommy stopped moving.

The warmth moved up his spine as Adam shifted on the bed to get closer to Tommy’s face. “Start it off when you’re ready. Sauli won’t hurt you.”

It started out with a shift to the right. Trying to get used to the feeling more than he was starting the push back and forth. Sauli though pushed back into him causing the head to rub against his prostate, and Tommy squeaked out a high pitched noise. This had Tommy pushing back and the game really began. Just getting used to the feeling, Adam twisted the middle and the toy started up vibrating. The bad ass Tommy who didn’t let anything get the better of him was turning to goo in an instant.

Noticing that fact, Adam grabbed the base of Tommy’s cock, keeping him from ending the fun so soon. Closing his brown eyes, Tommy felt the sweat run down his arms and back. It felt amazing but it was also a lot of work. As his arms started to shake Adam released his tight grip and instead started to stroke him. The other hand was doing the same for Sauli, and there was soon a match of who could be the loudest blond.

The end was a photo finish. Sauli came just a few seconds before Tommy, who spilled over the edge from the Finn’s orgasmic spasm. Tommy waited till the toy was free and placed to the side till he allowed his body to collapse onto the bed. Watching the others, Adam cleaned his hands with a nearby towel and then was pushed onto his back by Sauli.

It was rather selfish of him to conk out now when Adam had to still get off. Groaning at the slight pain in his ass when moving, Tommy crawled up next to the couple. Sauli stroked Adam’s length, leaning down to lick at the tip. Time to battle the Finn once again. Getting closer, Tommy licked up the length of Adam’s cock. Sauli sucked on one ball while Tommy sucked on the other one.

Their tongues brushed against each other as they licked up and down. When Tommy nipped at the side of Adam’s length the singer growled out a moan unlike anything the blond had heard before. It was Tommy who sucked in the head, taking the length down his throat. It wasn’t nearly as far as Sauli could do it. As he started to choke Tommy brought his head back up for air.

“Let me show you. You go down as far as you can then swallow. Helps to allow the rest to enter.” Picking up where Tommy left off, Sauli swallowed up Adam’s cock, deep-throating him like a pro.

Cheeks turning a pink that was spreading down his chest, Adam was open to let his body feel. Next time he could hold back and allow it to be dragged out longer.

Getting the devious idea, Tommy grabbed Adam’s hair and pulled back enough to have the other’s head tipped back, exposing his neck. It was too much to resist. Tommy bit at Adam’s skin. Not enough to break skin but enough to leave a mark of where his teeth had been. A mark that would fade away by morning. At the little attack, Adam let go, cumming down Sauli’s throat and going stiff before letting his body fall limp on the bed. Rubbing at his lips, Sauli moved up the bed to snuggle along Adam’s side. He looked as though he was made for that very spot.

“Should I umm…”

“Lay down Tommy Joe. You think too much.” Adam extended his free arm to the blond which accepted the offer.

He could hear Sauli speaking soft Finnish into Adam’s ear. Tommy wondered if Adam even knew what he was telling him or if it was just comforting to hear Sauli speaking in his native language. Adam took his arm from Sauli just long enough to flip the light off in the room.

In the darkness Tommy watched the small sliver of light coming from the window as it lit up from passing highway lights. This was just a temporary thing but while it lasted Tommy planned on enjoying every encounter they had together.

The End


End file.
